Gali
Gali was the wise and powerful Toa of Water, who later became a Toa Nuva charged with awakening the Great Spirit Mata Nui. History Creation Firm in their conviction that the early Toa population could one day prove to be inadequate guardians of the Matoran Universe, the Great Beings chose to take action by commissioning the creation of the Toa Mata: the principle Toa-guardians of the universe, to be summoned only in the most dire of global emergencies, their destiny tied to the continued maintenance of the Great Spirit Robot. Created under the charge of Artahka, Gali and her teammates; Toa Tahu, Onua, Pohatu, Kopaka, and Lewa, thus came into existence. From there, they were transported to Daxia and awakened, their training commissioned by Toa Helryx, who informed the Toa Mata of their collective destiny to be the guardians of the Great Spirit, Mata Nui. Over the course of several years, the Toa were then mentored in the ways of combat by an Order of Mata Nui operative named Hydraxon. In one exercise, the Toa were made to escape Spinax, an Energy Hound loyal to their trainer. In another exercise, Hydraxon took the Toa's Kanohi and hid scattered across Daxia. Gali spent all day attempting to retrieve her Kanohi from a tall tree until Lewa's revelation that the teammates were meant to work together so as to accomplish their task. Upon completing their training, the Toa Mata were dispatched to Karda Nui to protect its Av-Matoran residents from living lightning bolt Rahi, known as the Avohkah. After several years of stability and a reputation for heroism, the Toa traveled to the Codrex, entering through a hatch and sitting the Energy Storm out. Subsequently, the Toa entered their respective Toa Canisters in order to preserve themselves until a time when they were needed once more. Arrival on Mata Nui 1000 years after the Great Cataclysm - an event which incapacitated the Great Spirit from his position as the helm of the Matoran Universe - the Toa Mata were summoned to the island of Mata Nui. Having spent so long in the untested canisters, however, their structures began to decay causing their mechanical components to dislocate when they arrive on the island. As a further consequence, Gali and her fellow Toa suffered from amnesia and could not recall their past lives or training spent under the protection of the Order of Mata Nui. Finding herself on an island in Naho Bay, Gali re-assembled herself, and swam through the waters of Mata Nui, encountering a Tarakava, which she escaped from by summoning a wave that carried her away. The wave brought her to shore, where she entered a dense jungle. Journeying across Mata Nui, Gali encountered her teammates in Kini-Nui, the geographical center of the landmass where all six districts met. Gali, not having visited her respective village, Ga-Koro, was informed by the other Toa about the Makuta's recent hold on Mata Nui and the hidden Kanohi Masks. Acknowledging their shared state of vulnerability, the Toa resolved to go their separate ways in search of their masks. Gali began by visiting her village, acquainting herself with the Ga-Matoran and Turaga Nokama. She later visited the domain of Le-Wahi, where Lewa pulled her away from treacherous waters being manipulated by the Makuta. Traveling underwater to reach her next destination, she was attacked by a Tarakava, and managed to trap it in an underwater cave. She then climbed mountainous peaks to retrieve a Kanohi mask of her own, a Miru. Caught in an avalanche, she used the mask's power to hover slowly to the ground safely. As she landed however, the Toa of Water was ambushed by Nui-Jaga and Tarakava, being saved by the timely assistance of Tahu. During the course of the evened battle, she was struck by a Tarakava and knocked unconscious into the sea. There she experienced a vision of Wairuha and Akamai, who foretold their own coming. Gali washed up onto the shore, where Tahu reassured and informed her of another meeting with the Toa. The meeting was again interrupted by Teridax, who unleashed various Rahi against the Toa, and turned the elements against them. Defeating Teridax's obstacles, the Toa vowed to work together until Mata Nui was rescued. Gali left the group briefly to rescue her village from another Tarakava which had trapped her people underwater, and removed its infected mask. She left soon after defeating it, however, to help recover the remaining masks. During her quest, Gali, like each of the other Toa, gathered a Makoki Stone. Upon the completion of her quest, Gali exchanged her six masks for a Golden Kanohi, affording her a number of enhanced capabilities. With her teammates also at the end of their respective quests, the Toa journeyed to the Mangaia, intent on confronting the Makuta beneath the surface of the island. Confronted first by a pair of Manas crabs, the Toa locked themselves in a fusion, forming the Toa Kaita known as Akamai and Wairuha. Gali in particular merged with Lewa and Kopaka to form Wairuha. Overwhelming their opposing Rahi, the Toa were then met instead by their own shadowy counterparts and disconnected from each other. Overwhelmed and forced into a losing battle, the Toa eventually resorted to switching opponents, eventually managing to best each other's Shadow Toa selves in individual combat. With their battle won, the Toa were known to have caught a brief glimpse of the Makuta's form before being teleported back to the surface, having temporarily overwhelmed the Makuta and severed his control over the island's Rahi population. Presuming the Makuta to have been vanquished and the struggle to be over, the Toa considered parting the company of each other and once more returning to their homes. However, a brief encounter with a Ta-Matoran trapped beneath a tree branch revealed that the settlement of Ta-Koro was under siege by a mysterious new adversary known only as the Bohrok. Travelling to the island's volcanic region, the Toa united in defense of Ta-Koro, ultimately managing to overwhelm the advancing swarm of Tahnok units through use of their combined Elemental Powers. Upon the inspection of one such unit after the battle, the Toa were approached by Turaga Vakama, who revealed the functionality of the Bohrok and informed them of the various breeds of Krana housed within their adversaries. Intent on collecting all eight variants of Krana breeds from the six types of Bohrok, the Toa parted ways once more. Gali and Pohatu, enlisting the help of Onua and Kopaka, set a trap in Po-Koro, in order to ambush a swarm of Tahnok. When the Tahnok charged across the canyon, Pohatu triggered the trap, flooding the area and allowing Gali to dive into the water and take the Krana from the unwary Tahnok. Though she was able to collect several Krana, the Tahnok soon recovered, forcing Gali and Pohatu to flee. Returning to the group once more, Kopaka announced that he had stumbled across a Bohrok Nest in the Po-Wahi region. Entering the Bohrok Hive as a group, the Toa Mata remarked the unusual features of the structure. Finding themselves separated from Tahu by a moving wall, the Toa found themselves in a chamber about to be flooded with molten lava. Onua and Pohatu thus began in their attempt to bring down the wall and allow the Toa to escape while Kopaka subdued the lava with a pillar of Ice. Lewa, who remained partially connected to the Bohrok hive mind, revealed that the wall in question was an illusory barrier put in place to misdirect intruders. Once aware of this, the Toa were able to pass through the obstacle, where they were reunited with Tahu. Happening upon a number of Exo Toa suits, Gali and her fellow Toa donned the battle armor and proceeded towards the central lair of the Bahrag Queens. Confronting Cahdok and Gahdok, the Toa swiftly discovered that the suits restricted their Elemental Powers. Reluctantly discarding the mech-suits, they combined their abilities to overwhelm the Bahrag Queens, trapping the sisters beneath a Protodermis Seal. Having successfully defeated the commanders of the swarm, however, the Toa triggered a mechanism in the chamber that launched them into a pool of Energized Protodermis. Destined for a greater purpose as they were, the Toa were transformed by the mysterious properties of the liquid and emerged as Toa Nuva. Toa Nuva Now imbued with a greater elemental capabilities, the Toa emerged victorious with new armor and weapons. Swiftly discovering that their Kanohi Nuva allowed them to share mask powers, the Toa propelled themselves back to the surface. After several days spent adjusting to their new forms and rebuilding their damaged villages, the Toa were reunited once more in Le-Wahi. Engaging in a well-natured battle, they splintered into two factions competing against each other to test the limits of their new power. With Tahu, Gali and Pohatu representing the opposition, Onua, Lewa, and Kopaka rallied against their teammates. While the conflict was playful in nature, Gali soon had to intervene in a heated skirmish between Kopaka and Tahu. Deciding to go their separate ways once more, the Toa splintered apart and ventured back to their native regions of the island. As such, Gali returned to Ga-Koro. With the Toa divided once more, an elite breed of Bohrok targeted each of the six villages of Mata Nui, systematically infiltrating the inner sanctuary of each settlement and stealing the Nuva Symbols from the respective Toa Suva. With their Nuva Symbols stolen, the Toa Nuva collectively lost access to their Elemental Powers. Reuniting in Po-Wahi once more, the Toa each recounted how their Suvas had been raided under mysterious circumstances. While they lamented the loss of their elemental capabilities, the Toa Nuva were ambushed by the Bohrok Kal, who made clear their objective to re-awaken the Bohrok Swarms and raze the island. Determined to defend the island, the Toa engaged the six Bohrok only to be ultimately overwhelmed and outmatched by the combined might of their adversaries. Subdued by non-lethal means, the Toa were left unconscious in the sand, only to awaken many hours later after a crushing defeat at the hands of the Bohrok Kal. Now firm in their conviction, the Toa Nuva set about defending their villages through whatever means necessary. Happening across Lewa rattled by the powers of the Kohrok Kal in Le-Wahi, Gali and Kopaka set about forming Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuha with their fellow Toa. Ambushing three of the Bohrok Kal on the outskirts of Le-Koro, however, Wairuha was ultimately overwhelmed by the Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja and eventually defused, leaving the three Toa drained of their energy. Electing to pursue the Kanohi Nuva masks hidden around the island, the Toa continued to operate alone. During this time, Gali was known to have accompanied Turaga Nokama through a series of flooded caves along the coast of Ga-Wahi on a quest to find her Kakama Nuva. Remarking a series of carvings depicting the Toa Metru on their journey to the island of Mata Nui, Nokama sealed the tunnel behind the Toa of Water, prompting her to venture deeper into the cave on her own. Shortly after locating the mask at the end of the tunnel, however, the Toa of Water was assaulted by a giant squid-Rahi. Tangled in the creature's tentacles, Gali was able to snatch up the Kakama Nuva and use its powers to vibrate her molecules through the rear wall of the cave and out into Naho Bay. Reunited with Turaga Nokama, Gali asked her who the strange Toa depicted in the carvings had been only to be dismissed. Unbeknownst to her, the carving had been etched by Nokama herself during her days as a Toa Metru. After collecting four of the Kanohi Nuva scattered across Ga-Wahi, Gali heard rumors that her final mask was hidden in the Place of Shadow, a canyon stemming between Ta-Wahi and Ko-Wahi. Accompanied by Tahu and Kopaka, Gali apprehensively joined her two fellow Toa into the canyon, fearful that her partners would come to blows at any moment. After settling a heated argument, Gali attempted to balance her accomplices but instead found herself participating in a guarded silence, communicating only when necessary. As the Toa reached the end of the canyon, however, they fell into an ancient trap, encountering the fearsome Rahi Nui, which had been put in place by Makuta Teridax. With Turaga Vakama leading Onua, Pohatu, and Lewa appearing within the canyon, the six Toa attempted to overpower the creature without the advantage of their Elemental Powers, but instead using a combination of the Pakari Nuva and Kakama Nuva. With Turaga Vakama using his noble Huna to confuse the Rahi Nui, however, the Turaga was able to trick the creature into shattering a support column and bringing the cavern down upon itself. With the Toa and Vakama beating a hasty retreat, Gali was thus able to complete her quest by claiming the final Kanohi Nuva. Some time after the incident with the Rahi Nui, the Bohrok Kal discovered the location of the Bahrag in the abandoned Bohrok Hive of Po-Wahi. Descending into the darkness, Gali joined her fellow Toa Nuva as they perused the Bohrok Kal into the depths of the nest. Witnessing the Bohrok Kal destroying the automated Exo Toa units put in place to guard the Bahrag, Toa Tahu was forced to use the Kanohi Vahi to slow down their adversaries, allowing his fellow Toa the opportunity to think up a solution before the Nuva Cube was activated. Realizing that the Nuva Cubes were physical manifestations of the Toa Nuva's elemental powers, Gali discovered that she could transfer her raw elemental potential to the Bohrok Kal wielding her Nuva Symbol, prompting the other Toa to follow suit. Granting the Bohrok Kal a taste of the power they possessed, the Toa tricked them into becoming overzealous, refusing to free the Bahrag for the sake of their own personal glory only for the raw Nuva power to disrupt their systems. With the Bohrok Kal crushed beneath the weight of their own abilities, the Toa were able to reclaim their Nuva symbols and unlock their Elemental Powers once again, returning to the surface of Po-Wahi having defeated the Bohrok threat once and for all. Mask of Light In the weeks after the defeat of the Bohrok Kal, the Matoran of Mata Nui began to rebuild their villages and begin a process of cooperation, venturing out of their native regions for the first time in 1000 years. With Ga-Matoran Hahli and Macku qualifying for the final round in the first Kolhii Tournament, Toa Gali was summoned to the Ta-Koro Kolhii Stadium, serving as a spectator alongside Pohatu and Tahu. Having had an especially heated debate with Tahu in the weeks prior, Gali proved uncharacteristically unwilling to see her fellow Toa, eventually warming to Pohatu. With Hahli winning the Kolhii Tournament for Ga-Koro, Gali was also able to witness the victory of the Ga-Matoran in a match that favored Ta-Koro or Po-Koro to win. Following the Kolhii Tournament, however, the Ta-Matoran known as Jaller was known to have dropped a Kanohi mask on the field, which shone its light upon him. With Turaga Nokama studying the inscription and revealing that it was the long-lost Kanohi Avohkii destined to be worn by a Toa of Light, Gali retreated to the Great Falls of Ga-Koro, meditating on the seventh Spirit Star that had appeared in the night sky and considering what the future held. However, Gali's meditation was cut short by the arrival of three Rahkshi, which burst from the Mangaia Suva and attacked her. Beating a hasty retreat and seeking shelter in the depths of a nearby stream, the Toa was able to follow her attackers and determine that they were bound on a trajectory for Ta-Koro, the last known location of the Avohkii. Racing ahead from a series of inland rivers, Gali was able to sprint ahead to Ta-Koro, alerting the village's military and readying the defenses for the ambush. Swiftly overpowered by the raw strength and destructive power of their adversaries, the two Toa made little traction. While Tahu proved too stubborn to consider getting the Matoran to safety, Gali rescued a number of Matoran from direct confrontation with the Rahkshi, instructing Hahli to open the drawbridge and allow the citizens of Ta-Koro to escape. Finding Tahu coming to blows with a Rahkshi Lerahk, Gali promptly launched a jet of Water at the creature, only for the Toa of Fire to gain the upper hand and accidentally take the impact himself. Infected by the poison of the Lerahk, Tahu's mask began to show early signs of infection. Despite this, he and Gali were known to have used his Lavaboard to surf across the lava and retreat Ta-Koro as its internal structures weakened and it plunged into the volcano. Having been dealt a staggering loss in their first encounter with the Rahkshi, Gali hypothesized their intent with Turaga Vakama, determining that they were creations of Makuta sent to claim the Mask of Light and disrupt the arrival of the seventh Toa. With Tahu's mask growing increasingly infected, the Toa Nuva ventured off in search of Jaller and Takua, who had departed on a quest to find the bearer of the Avohkii. Joined by Lewa and Kopaka, who had been visited by the two wandering Matoran, the Toa journeyed to Onu-Koro, where a different squadron of Rahkshi had begun raiding the village. With Tahu succumbing to the rage of the Rahkshi Kurahk, however, the Toa of Fire turned on Gali, forcing the Toa of Water to drive him away from the village. Drenching Tahu with a jet of water, Gali provided Kopaka with an opportunity to flash-freeze the errant Toa of Fire, allowing the Toa Nuva to retreat, unable to save Onu-Koro from the cave-in triggered by Onua. Restraining Tahu in Le-Wahi, Gali instructed Lewa and Kopaka through a healing ritual, using their Elemental Powers to restore their leader and purge the infection from his Hau Nuva. Drained of her Elemental Powers through the process, Gali witnessed Kopaka abandoning the group and was present for Tahu's awakening, remarking that he appeared to be in a clearer state of mind. Resolving to trail the Rahkshi and confront them before they reached the Avohkii, the three Toa ventured towards Kini Nui, where they encountered a Turahk, Guurahk, Vorahk, Panrahk, Lerahk, and Kurahk converging on Jaller and Takua. With Kopaka returning with Onua and Pohatu, the six Toa Nuva stood as one, engaging the Rahkshi with the full intensity of their Elemental Powers and overwhelming the majority of their number. With the Turahk slipping past the Toa, however, Gali stood witness to the death of Jaller and the transformation of Takua into Takanuva, the Toa of Light whose arrival had prompted the quest. Collecting the mechanical appendages from the broken Rahkshi, the Toa constructed the Ussanui to Takanuva's specifications, intent on using it to travel into the Mangaia tunnel system and face Makuta once and for all. Spurred on by the death of Jaller, however, Takanuva resolved to travel alone, using the vehicle to venture deep into the Makuta's lair and confront him, leaving Gali and her fellow Toa behind on the surface. After some deliberation, Gali would later accompany the other Toa Nuva and the Turaga into Teridax's Lair deep in the caverns beneath Kini Nui. After witnessing Takanuva defeat the Makuta, Gali also bore witness to the creation of Takutanuva, a fusion between the Makuta and Toa who was able to restore life to Jaller and open the gates of the Great Barrier before growing unstable and separating. With Takanuva and his Matoran companion restored, Gali and her cohorts were able to proclaim victory over the Makuta, who was assumed to have been killed by the weight of the barrier. Some time after the defeat of Makuta Teridax, the Turaga instigated a mass-migration, convincing the Matoran to construct a fleet of Boats to transport villagers of Mata Nui back to their home island of Metru Nui. During this time, the village elders came to expand upon their previous legends, telling the Toa Nuva of the wider Matoran Universe and their role as Toa Metru during the Great Cataclysm. Listening intently, Gali in particular felt a complex emotional response to the revelation. With a broader understanding of her place in the Matoran Universe, Gali and her teammates would embark on the voyage to Metru Nui shortly after. Ignition Upon landing in Metru Nui, Gali and her fellow Toa Nuva were summoned by Turaga Dume, who had spent several months studying unusual constellations appearing in the Wall of Stars, coming to the horrifying conclusion that Mata Nui's health was continuing to degrade despite the defeat of Makuta and presence of a Toa of Light in the Matoran Universe. Fearful that the Great Disruption would repeat itself or that Mata Nui's health would decrease, the Turaga dispatched the Toa Nuva on a mission to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika from Voya Nui, an island torn from the Southern Continent in the Great Cataclysm. Traveling in Toa Canisters, the six Toa Nuva set off in search of the Mask of Life, leaving Takanuva to defend Metru Nui and landing on the Cape of No Hope several days later. Vacating their canisters on the shore, the Toa traveled inland, remarking the obscurity of the island and the unusual behavior of the local Matoran. However, Gali and her cohorts were promptly ambushed by six Skakdi, a splinter-faction of Dark Hunters calling themselves the Piraka. Overwhelmed by their adversaries, the Toa were overwhelmed and defeated, with Gali succumbing to Hakann. Robbed of their Kanohi Nuva and weapons, the six Toa were carried up the slope of Mount Valmai, where they were to be thrown into the lava and disposed of. With Tahu awakening just in time to activate his Elemental Powers and ward off the Piraka, however, the Toa were given a reprieve with which to escape. Disarmed, the Toa were then assaulted by the Voya Nui Matoran Resistance team, a group of Matoran who were apprehensive of Toa, owing to the actions of the Piraka. Struck with an energy bolt launched from Dalu's Power Chargers, Gali's vision became atomically enhanced, overwhelming the Toa for a brief yet intense moment and forcing her to lash out at her cohorts before fleeing the scene. Encountering an Arbiter named Axonn, however, the Toa of Water was cured of this ailment and restored to her normal vision, returning to negotiate a truce with the Matoran after Onua authenticated the Toa Nuva as real Toa. Venturing into the Piraka Stronghold with the Matoran Resistance Team, Gali accompanied her fellow Toa Nuva on one final assault, which ended in the swift and decisive victory of the Piraka owing to the intervention of Brutaka, a former Order of Mata Nui operative who had defected to aiding the Piraka. Knocked unconscious, Gali was once again stripped of her Kaukau Nuva and struck with an Antidermis Zamor sphere, forcing her to obey the commands of the Piraka, who were in turn acting on behalf of Makuta Teridax. Incapable of independent thought while in this state, the Toa Nuva were instructed to channel their Elemental Powers into a deep chasm beneath the Piraka Stronghold, the intention being that they would exhaust themselves if given enough time. Fortunately, however, the Toa Nuva were rescued by the Matoran Resistance Team, with the aid of the newly-created Toa Inika, a new Toa team comprised of Jaller, Hahli, Nuparu, Hewkii, Kongu, and Matoro. With the Piraka defeated and the Mask of Life now residing in the waters beneath Voya Nui, the Toa Nuva deferred their mission to the Toa Inika, tasking them with retrieving the Ignika while Gali and her brothers set about preparing the Matoran Universe for the inevitable re-awakening of Mata Nui by restoring the Matoran Universe to the state it had previously been in prior to the Great Cataclysm. Seeking the Staff of Artahka, Gali accompanied her teammates on an expedition to Odina. After infiltrating the fortress, The Shadowed One informed the Toa that the Staff was located on Xia, in a chamber deep beneath the city. Following these instructions, the Toa were once again redirected to another island. Upon landing in Xia, the Toa witnessed the early stages of a battle between the Tahtorak and Kanohi Dragon. Unable to defeat either of the Rahi, the Toa set about protecting the native Vortixx populace and minimizing the damage caused by the confrontation. During the chaos, Gali aided in the apprehension of Roodaka, notably forcing her to reverse the mutation she had subjected the Rahaga to, transforming them back into their Toa Hagah forms. Eternally grateful, the newly-restored Toa pledged their allegiance to the Order of Mata Nui and wished the Toa Nuva luck on the next stage of their quest. Learning that Onua had been ambushed by Makuta Icarax, Gali accompanied her fellow Toa Nuva to Karzahni, where they sought to win back the Staff of Artakha. Assaulted by Icarax upon arrival, all of Gali's teammates were systematically defeated, leaving her the final Toa standing. Fending off the Makuta whilst conjuring a Nova Blast, the Toa of Water devastated the island. Regaining his senses shortly afterwards, Onua and his teammates soon discerned that Icarax had escaped with the Staff of Artahka, teleporting away in the midst of the Nova Blast. Moving on to the next requirement specified on the Scroll of Preparation, the Toa parted ways to pursue personal endeavors. Gali was notably dispatched to the island of Mata Nui, where she oversaw the cleansing of the island by the Bohrok and used her Elemental Powers to heal the wounded Kardas Dragon. Using the Great Telescope to note the position of the Red Star, Gali used her Akaku Nuva to look within the structure, observing the Kestora species. Completing her task, Gali was approached by Botar, who teleported her and the other Toa Nuva to the Power Cradle Chamber, deep beneath the Daxia Fortress. With the rest of their team re-converging on the location, the Toa witnessed the Staff of Artahka being activated, structurally restoring the Matoran Universe to its default state. With the instructions on the Scroll of Preparations fulfilled, Gali and her teammates then traveled to Artahka and reported to the realm's governor. Entering the island's Great Forge, the Toa were greeted by Artahka, who outfitted them each with Adaptive Armor and briefed them for an important mission in the Universe Core before swiftly teleporting them to Karda Nui. Universe Core Finding herself free-falling from the entrance to the Universe Core, Gali's Adaptive Armor swiftly acclimatized to her environment, offering her augmented, streamlined armor and producing a pair of booster rockets. Uniting with her teammates, Gali and her cohorts descended to the village of Karda Nui, where they encountered Makuta Antroz, Chirox and Vamprah assaulting the remaining Av-Matoran populace. Successfully fending the Makuta off, the Toa regrouped in the village square before splitting into two teams. One team, led by Kopaka, remained in the settlement to guard the Matoran and counter any further offensive from the Makuta. The other team, consisting of Tahu, Gali, and Onua, descended into the Swamp of Secrets below. After a lengthy journey, Gali and her compatriots reached the base of the Universe Core. Splintering off alone, Gali soon encountered a Keystone tangled within the vines of a strange plant reminiscent of the Morbuzakh. Approaching with caution, Gali used her Elemental Powers to pry the Keystone free, claiming it for herself. Catching off guard while inspecting the fragment, Gali was assaulted by Makuta Gorast. While the pair struggled, Gali used her Elemental Powers to force Gorast beneath the mutagenic swamp waters only for the Makuta to fight her way free and overpower the Toa. Saved by the intervention of Onua, Gali was able to retreat and regroup with her fellow Toa Nuva, both of whom were locked in conflicts with Makuta Krika and Bitil. Whilst devising a new strategy to catch the Makuta by surprise, the Toa were soon approached by an Av-Matoran villager, who had come to reside in the swamp. Informing the Toa of the Keystones, the villager led the Toa back to his camp, where Gali witnessed a number of Av-Matoran transform into Bohrok. Presenting the Toa with the Keystone his people had been guarding, the Av-Matoran then promptly transformed into a Bohrok himself and was teleported to the Bohrok Hive on Mata Nui, confirming Gali's suspicions about the origins of the Bohrok. Shaken by the encounter, the three Toa resolved to retrieve the third Keystone, which they determined was hidden in the Makuta Camp. Using their Elemental Powers to launch delayed Elemental Bursts at the Makuta, Gali and her allies drew their targets away from the camp, allowing them an opportunity to search the area without risk of confrontation. However, the Makuta swiftly returned to catch the Toa in the compromising position within their camp, cornering the Toa in a tense standoff. With Tahu warning the Makuta that the rest of his team had possession of the Kanohi Ignika, Bitil sent a telepathic message to Antroz, Chirox and Vamprah, who informed that the Ignika had in fact taken form and had defeated Makuta Icarax. With all three Keystones collected, Tahu led Gali and Onua towards the Codrex, only to discover that the Makuta had anticipated their arrival and that the structure was surrounded. Engaged by the Makuta returning from Karda Nui, Gali and her cohorts were surrounded and outnumbered, spared only by the intervention of Kopaka, Lewa and Pohatu, who had followed the Makuta from Karda Nui. With both sides engaging in battle, Gali was able to hold her own until she was cornered by Makuta Krika and taken away from the battlefield. With the Makuta entreating her to retreat from the Universe Core in order to escape the dark fate that awaited the Toa Nuva, the Toa of Water heeded Krika's words until the arrival of Toa Takanuva, who entered the Universe Core through a dimensional portal and was promptly enhanced by the energies of Karda Nui. Unlocking the Codrex and finding shelter within, the eight Toa were shadowed by Makuta Antroz, who had managed to teleport inside before the energy barrier was established. Remembering the interior from their fractured memories, the Toa began to explore the Codrex, accidentally unveiling three battle vehicles designed by Artakha to aid them in their quest: the Rockoh T3, Jetrax T6 and Axalara T9. Seeking to obstruct the Toa, Antroz chose this moment to appear, stealing the Jetrax T6 and escaping, forcing Lewa, Pohatu and Kopaka to give chase. Remaining behind in the Codrex with Onua, Gali proved instrumental in convincing Toa Ignika to sacrifice his new form in order to reactivate the Codrex and awaken Mata Nui, reminding him of Toa Matoro's heroic sacrifice. Once the Ignika was placed on its pedestal, the Toa Nuva regrouped and beat a hasty retreat aboard the battle vehicles. Unbeknownst to the Makuta, however, this action once again triggered the Energy Storms within the Universe Core, vaporizing them. With their purpose shifted, Gali accompanied the group to Daxia, where Tahu was able to destroy one of the final reserves of Energized Protodermis in the Matoran Universe, making it impossible for Teridax to create more Rahkshi. Reign of Shadows Escaping Karda Nui before the Energy Storms took full effect, Gali and her allies traveled to Metru Nui, where they proclaimed that they had completed their destiny and that Mata Nui had once again been awakened. However, during a public celebration in the Coliseum, the Toa Nuva were confronted once more by Makuta Teridax, who revealed himself to be in command of the Matoran Universe, having usurped Mata Nui as the Great Spirit. As a result, Gali was forced to find shelter from the Brotherhood of Makuta armies that razed the domes of the Great Spirit Robot. At first escorting the Turaga and Matoran into the lower levels of the Archives, the Toa Nuva began to wrestle with their weight of their mistake. With Mata Nui forcibly ejected from the Matoran Universe, Gali and her teammates began to organize a resistance movement with the help of several surviving Order of Mata Nui operatives, such as Trinuma. With word of an Order of Mata Nui rebel cell reaching Metru Nui, Gali remained in Ga-Metru for several weeks, evading the Rahkshi patrols and aiding Macku in establishing an underground resistance network. During her search for the captured Av-Matoran, Gali soon discovered that the Great Temple had been converted into a re-education center where the remaining Av-Matoran were subjected to mental attacks. Vowing to release them from such an immoral torture, Gali freed Tanma, Photok, Solek, Radiak, Gavla and Kirop from their confines before destroying the Great Temple and escaping Metru Nui. Towards the end of Teridax's Reign of Shadows, Gali and her fellow Toa Nuva came to lead the resistance force, journeying south of Metru Nui. Under the leadership of Tahu, Gali and her compatriots were able to unite the disgruntled masses to fend off several sizable Rahkshi armies amassing in the Southern Island Chain. Once the Matoran Universe successfully landed on Bara Magna, Gali and her fellow Toa Nuva emerged onto the surface of the planet, where their Adaptive Armor reconfigured to the desert terrain. Forging an alliance with the Glatorian and Agori to fend off Makuta's Rahkshi, Skakdi, and Skrall forces, Gali fought in the ensuing Battle of Bara Magna, defending a group of Agori from a band of Skrall rebels. At the end of the conflict, Gali was relieved from battle by Tahu, who used the Golden Armor to vaporize the Rahkshi army. Mata Nui was then able to complete his mission of reforming Spherus Magna from Bara Magna, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. Spherus Magna Following The Reformation, Mata Nui used his final vestiges of energy to revitalize the Spherus Magna ecosystem, enabling the planet to accommodate the denizens of both Bara Magna and the destroyed Matoran Universe. With Spherus Magna restored, Gali accompanied several of her Toa Nuva compatriots back inside the Great Spirit Robot to rescue any stranded Matoran. With Tahu endeavoring to establish a Spherus Magna Council to ensure lasting peace between the denizens of the Matoran Universe and Bara Magna, Gali and Onua were later tasked with assembling a team of Toa to investigate the northern regions of Bota Magna, where it was believed that a Great Being structure was located. Toa Zaria, Orde and Chiara were notably chosen to fulfill this task, with Gelu commissioned as their guide. Abilities and Traits As the archetypal Toa of Water, Gali is a figure synonymous with balance and tenderness, though she has been known to personify the full elemental fury of a coastal tempest. Unlike many of her fellow Toa Mata, Gali possesses a talent for remaining cool and collected under pressure, confident in her own abilities and willing to mediate between her brethren. Diplomatic in nature, Gali is a fierce fighter when it comes to defending innocents, and will go out of her way to ensure Matoran safety with fiery conviction. As a Toa of Water, Gali could create, control, and absorb liquid. This also gave her the ability to manipulate most forms of Liquid Protodermis, alter the humidity of a target area, trigger tsunamis, and conjure rainstorms. Upon her transformation into a Toa Nuva, her influence over Water was heightened considerably, allowing her to detect obstructions in her surrounding waterways. Extremely agile and swift, Gali possessed exceptional agility and a unique form of acrobatic self-defense. Mask and Tools Initially, Gali wore a Great Kaukau, the Great Mask of Water Breathing. a Kanohi that allowed the user to breathe underwater for an extended period of time beyond their natural capability. For the majority of her life, she equipped herself with a pair of Hooks, weapons mounted to her hands that enabled her to pull herself to safety or keep steady on slippery surfaces. Upon her transformation into a Toa Nuva, Gali's Hooks were transformed into a pair of Aqua Axes, two bladed weapons that could be fixed to her feet to propel her through the water at greater speeds or used to channel her Elemental Powers. As a Toa Nuva, she notably wore a Kaukau Nuva, which enabled her to hold her breath at greater depths and share her mask power with her surrounding allies. After being refitted with Adaptive Armor by Artakha, Gali gained the ability to spontaneously adapt to her given environment, with the armor realigning itself to cover aerial, marshy, volcanic, arctic, barren, aquatic, and spatial conditions. Whilst outfitted with the swamp variant of the Adaptive Armor, Gali was equipped with a Nynrah Ghostblaster, a projectile weapon capable of firing solid energy constructs and channeling Elemental Powers. Forms Appearances *''Quest for the Masks'' *''Relevance'' - Mentioned Category:Toa Category:Water Category:Toa of Water